


Hide and Seek

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [443]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 04:11:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10779309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: anonymous  asked:Gordon finding something he shouldn't have





	Hide and Seek

Gordon knew he was crossing the metaphorical Rubicon.  But it was Grandma’s birthday, and he had the perfect present, the perfecting wrapping, even a bright bow.

What he didn’t have was tape.

For anyone else, he’d steal a strip of medical adhesive out of one of the kits and call it a day.  But Grandma deserved a properly wrapped present.

Tactical strikes on each of his brother’s rooms had turned up mostly empty, apart from Scott’s secret stash of peanut butter cups.

Burping quietly, Gordon considered the final door on this level.  There was no ‘keep out’ sign except in the very meaningful metaphorical sense.

Kayo’s room was, quite literally, no-man’s land.  But the clock was ticking down the minutes until the party.

Desperate times called for desperate measures.

Kayo’s room was catching the last of the setting sun, reddish light smearing long streaks across the floor.

Gordon didn’t linger; the hairs on the back of his neck were already standing on end.  He scurried over to the desk, his eyes desperately searching the bookshelves in vain.

The first desk had an array of stationary, spare chargers, a spare ammo clip that Gordon very carefully chose not to see.

He opened the next drawer along and stopped dead.  Reaching out almost on autopilot, he carefully picked up the slim, pale pink device.  With an almost horrified fascination, his thumb found a button and pressed.

It vibrated in his hand in what must be an incredibly _pleasing_ pattern.

Suddenly, his brain caught up with his senses, and he dropped it hurriedly back into the drawer.  The room echoed with the sound of the vibrations against the smooth wood of the drawer.

Gordon tried not to look as he jabbed blindly until his finger caught the button and the sound ceased.

Kayo was his _sister_ ; he didn’t need the mental images that were suddenly dancing across his treacherous, treacherous brain.

Slamming the door shut, Gordon headed for the door.  Grandparents found bad wrapping endearing, he was sure of it.

It would have to do.  There was only so much a growing boy could take.


End file.
